narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dark Release
Square marks They're also on Ni's back, and in the scrolls San used to summon her and Ichi. Mention it here or is somewhere else more appropriate? Omnibender - Talk - 03:55, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not quite sure now, because it seems that the Dark Release and Chimera technique constantly overlap. --GoDai (talk) 05:02, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Kekkai genkai Any idea if when Hiruko absorbs the techniques, if he can use them again whenever he wants? And can Inhaling Maw absorb Kekkai Genkai? *Dark Release is kinda weird, because it seems to overlap a bit with the Chimera Technique. It seems to absorb chakra, but I don't think it absorbs kekkei genkai. Omnibender - Talk - 21:11, April 23, 2010 (UTC) **It was definitley said he gained Dark Release using Chimera Technique. Maybe normal Dark Release isn't used with the mark, and he just absorbed the original kekkei genkai and integrated it into the mark on his hand. The mark might just be related to Chimera technique. --GoDai (talk) 21:15, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ***Most likely, since Ni had it in her back, and in the scrolls San used to summon Ichi and Ni. Omnibender - Talk - 21:21, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ****My guess is that he used several slightly different methods when he absorbed each of the kekkei genkai using the Chimera Technique, and maybe when he absorbed Dark Release, he absorbed it in such a manner that the kekkei genkai was "sealed" into the mark. That's the only idea that makes sense to me now. --GoDai (talk) 21:26, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Should we make a separate page for the mark and say something like "This nature is used through Hiruko's Palm Mark"? That might help on organization, since it seems that the mark on their backs may have had something to do with their combination.--GoDai (talk) 01:44, May 8, 2010 (UTC) So just throwin it out there, if say....Hiruko used to Dark Release to take some of Yamato's chakra, would he be able to use Mokuton? Or if someone with Hyoton used a technique, and Hiruko absorbed it with Inhaling Maw, would he be able to then use it, as he used Naruto's Rasengan and Kakashi's Raikiri? I'm just looking for opinions here. All answers are appreciated. :Don't start a discussion on speculation, and my answer is only Maybe. I'd mostly say no, as if he could use Dark Release to absorb and learn any other element, why would he need to steal Storm, Steel, or Swift with the Chimera technique? --GoDai (talk) 06:13, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Kagura The same mark is also on Kagura's back. Can I add that on the trivia? Amaterasu789 (talk) 02:29, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Are you talking about the video game character? Because all the marks I see on her aren't like the ones seen here. Omnibender - Talk - 02:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Ya the video game character because I have Naruto Shippuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 and it has Kagura. And on Kagura's front and back there's that symbol. Amaterasu789 (talk) 22:15, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :The symbols I'm talking about are the ones we can see on her infobox image, are those the symbols you're talking about as well? Omnibender - Talk - 22:31, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Ohhhh ya they're different. Sorry, I just haven't seen a good look at Kagura and they're flipped around. Amaterasu789 (talk) 02:08, December 31, 2010 (UTC) dark release sighn I dont believe that dark release needs that sighn if it did need that sighn then it would be a natural element im sure he just uses it for the chimera technique.--Black-Lighthttp://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Black-Light :It's a place holder, nothing more or less.--Cerez365™ 11:18, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Fire as one of the composition Since Dark Release: Judgement releases blue flames, would it be appropriate to suggest Fire is one of the composite, similar to Earth is suggestively one of Crystal Release, as Kakashi's Lightning Cutter shattered it like it's actual earth? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 08:22, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :But we no suggest unless it's absolutely certain.--Cerez365™ 10:58, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I wouldn't suggest it. With crystal, we had Lightning Release being used to defeat it (though I don't think that counts, since there has never been an mention of a composed element being weak to the ones that have an advantage to their components). The main thing for me with crystal in earth was Kiba actually thinking it was Earth Release at first. Omnibender - Talk - 20:26, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::There is no way that the specifics of jutsu/kekkai genkai used in movies only will be released, as they are totally made up. They have no canonical basis on anything --speysider (talk) 20:35, February 4, 2012 (UTC) No element needed whatsoever? YonbiAzai (talk) 04:17, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Let's put it this way: we'll probably never know more than we already do. Omnibender - Talk - 04:27, February 19, 2012 (UTC) YonbiAzai (talk) 04:31, February 19, 2012 (UTC)this is unlikely to show up in the canon so I agree. :Yeah, like Swift, Steel and Crystal Releases, this one would probably have a low chance of showing up in canon, but they may show it again in fillers/movies, so who knows? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 04:34, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Yin/Yang Release? Could this be yin-yang realise? Because it doesn't appear to use any of the 5 basic nature types same with Blaze Release....has hiden and genjutsu been mentioned to be related to the sage of the six paths yin-yang release because they also dont use any of 5 basic natures. What about the third jutsu? I was wondering should they be a third jutsu to Dark Release? Dark Release: Inhaling Maw is used to extract chakra from an opponent and use a jutsu of the same nature, then there is a Dark release Judgment it fires a blue flame, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE JUTSU THAT COPIES THE JUTSU IT DECONSTRUCTED? It shouldn't be part of the first afortmentioned technique. User:Taoisac :The mere act of deconstructing the technique allows him to understand how the technique works, which in turn lets him use it. Omnibender - Talk - 15:28, September 29, 2012 (UTC) shall we list Momoshiki's ability as similar? Both of them use a kekkei genkai in their hands to absorb techniques and redirect them, and though Im not claiming these are the same technique, they are functionally very similar and could be noted Hadrimon (talk) 13:44, August 11, 2015 (UTC)